


smile on the face is as attractive as beauty on the face.

by kneamz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani - Freeform, Kuroo tetsuro, M/M, Nekoma, bokuaka if u squint - Freeform, kiss, kuroyaku if u squint, lev touches kenma's cheeks, yaku morisuke - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneamz/pseuds/kneamz
Summary: « kenma-san, le tue guance sembrano così morbide, posso toccarle? »
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	smile on the face is as attractive as beauty on the face.

Lev Haiba poteva essere anche un rompipalle assurdo, fastidioso come la sabbia nel costume, un ragazzo rumoroso e chiassoso come pochi, ma mai Kenma avrebbe immaginato che fosse molto dolce, innocente e che tenga conto anche delle minime cose. Persona che effettivamente, se conosci bene, è.

Kenma era arrivato agli allenamenti del venerdì, dopo aver passato tutta la notte a giocare ai suoi videogiochi e non avendo chiuso un occhio, era stanco da morire. Il piccolo setter era sicuro che il suo kohai fosse arrivato in ritardo: probabilmente si scontrava con qualche gatto lungo l'andata e cominciava a rincorrerlo finché non riusciva a prenderlo; invece eccolo lì, a scaldarsi sul pavimento dell'enorme palestra.  
Erano le otto meno cinque del mattino e l'allenamento iniziava alle otto e dieci, perciò era molto sorpreso di vederlo già lì e con piacere che si stesse riscaldando per la partita che il loro allenatore aveva organizzato con la Fukurodani, che iniziava alle nove e mezza.

Kuroo che era poco più dietro del suo migliore amico entrò in palestra, salutando il futuro ace.  
Lev si girò e si alzò in piedi, ricambiando il saluto e notando Kenma, camminò verso quest'ultimo, dandogli un buongiorno.  
« Kenma-San! Buongiorno! Sei pronto per la partita? Io sono carichissimo, guwa! Oggi, mi raccomando, fammi delle alzate spettacolari, stai sicuro che le prenderò! » Il giovane alzatore cominciò ad incamminarsi verso lo spogliatoio, dopo aver risposto con un 'Buongiorno anche a te, Lev.'.  
Dopo aver appoggiato la borsa sulla panca, si sedette trascinando tutto il suo peso su di essa, sospirando.  
« Non rovinargli l'umore. È così felice oggi, se si rattrista tu dovrai tirarlo su di morale, e sai cosa vuole. » Kuroo incise le ultime parole, indossando la maglia e correndo fuori, sentendo la porta sbattere per vedere Yaku.  
« Certo, Kuro. » mormorò il tinto, sgrignando i denti seccato, per poi cominciare a prepararsi.  
Kenma era più che stanco, e non voleva di sicuro passare tempo in più per fare delle alzate a Lev.

Tutto ciò che vide fuori era solo, caos.  
La fukurodani era arrivata prima del dovuto e Kenma poteva giurare di aver visto Shibayama piangere, non sa come, non sa perchè, non sa quando e dove sia successo, ma poteva giurare di voler tornare a casa in quel preciso istante, abbandonando tutto e tutti per poter chiudersi in stanza e giocare alla sua sessione di Animal Crossing quotidiana.  
« Gattino! » Bokuto urlò dall'altro lato della palestra, correndo verso di lui, per poi cominciare a parlare a vanvera su come fosse felice di vederlo, su come fosse contento di giocare contro di lui e Kuro e bla bla bla; Kenma non stava ascoltando a dir la verità.  
« Bokuto-San è meglio iniziare ad andare a prepararsi per il riscaldamento. » Interruppe le chiacchiere di Bokuto, Akaashi che fece piagnucolare il capitano della Fukurodani che filò via. « Scusaci per il fastidio, Kozume-San. Bokuto-San è troppo impaziente di giocare contro la Nekoma. Spero che sia una buona partita da giocare. » Il setter della squadra avversaria si inchinò e dopo averlo salutato, Kenma si incamminò verso la veduta del pubblico, che non c'era, e si mise a guardare il nulla.  
« Kenma, dobbiamo cominciare con le alzate e ci servi. » Yaku risvegliò il ragazzo che si alzò sbuffando.

La partita finì dopo la vittoria della Nekoma.  
Kuroo ghignò e fece la linguaccia a Bokuto che triste per la perdita di deprimò mandando in crisi tutta la Fukurodani.  
Yaku sorrise e batté i dieci a Shibayama che per un set completo giocò, e diciamo anche perfettamente.  
Fukunaga e Inuoka tennero un piccolo sorriso e andarono da Kai che li chiamò, complimentandosi per il loro gioco.  
Kenma stava sudando freddo per la stanchezza e i suoi occhi per un pochino fecero fatica a tenersi aperti ma Kenma era comunque felice per la vittoria.  
Lev stava guardando il setter con un luccichio nello sguardo e dopo qualche secondo si avvicinò a lui.  
« Kenma-San! Sono andato bene? Hai visto che sono riuscito a schiacciarle tutte? Sono stato bravo si o si? Ma anche tu sei stato fenomenale! Quelle alzate erano tutte perfette. » Come sempre, pensò Kenma.  
« Puoi sempre migliorare, Lev. E non è vero che le hai prese tutte. Ma comunque si, sei stato bravo. » Lev aveva urlato dalla gioia, avvicinandosi sempre di più a Kenma, finendolo per abbracciarlo.  
Il maggiore preso dal momento ricambiò, per poi staccarsi.  
« Kenma-San, è vero che hai delle guance morbide? » domandò il minore, guardandolo negli occhi dopo aver sciolto il piccolo abbraccio.  
Kenma piegò la testa, non capendo cosa c'entrasse. « Non lo so? Perchè? » chiese di rimando. « Quando ti vedo giocare o quando fai allenamento, le tue guance sembrano così morbide, volevo sapere se lo fossero davvero. Posso toccarle? » Lev sorprese Kenma che lo guardò con un volto più che confuso. « Suppongo? »

Lev avvicinò le proprie mani al viso del ragazzo tinto che ancora confuso fece fare.  
Il mezzo russo strinse dolcemente le guance, leggermente rosate e un piccolo sorriso si impiantò sul viso del minore.  
Con i pollici cominciò a massaggiare il centro, e con le altre dita, Lev accarezzò le parti senza attenzioni. Kenma non lo ammetteva nemmeno a se stesso, ma si stava godendo quelle carezze date dal suo kohai così tanto fastidioso e chiacchierone che per un momento pensava che non fosse nemmeno lui.  
Era così attento a non massaggiarlo forte e Kenma era così tranquillo e rilassato che aveva chiuso gli occhi, godendosi a pieno le coccole.  
Per un momento non sentì più un tocco sul viso ed aprì gli occhi per poi richiudersi subito quando, Lev sia azzardò insicuro a dare un bacio sulle labbra del suo senpai.  
Si staccò quasi subito e mise le mani sulla propria bocca, facendo aprire definitivamente gli occhi a Kenma che arrossì all'istante.  
« Scusami Kenma-San, le tue guance sono davvero morbide ma anche le tue labbra lo sembrano e volevo vedere se fosse vero. » Lev da sotto la mano parlò, facendo arrossire ancor di più Kenma che abbassò la testa.

Kenma era imbarazzato, non dal bacio, ma da quel che Lev aveva detto e Lev era imbarazzato da tutto quello che stava facendo.  
Un piccolo bacio per dei grandi sentimenti? Giammai Lev non poteva credere di averlo baciato. Aveva baciato la sua cotta.  
Kenma poteva dirgli che Lev gli aveva rubato il primo bacio, ma si trattenne e si alzò, tirandogli l'orlo della maglietta. Tirò la stoffa facendo abbassare Lev e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
« Non è perchè volevo vedere se le tue guance fossero soffici ma perchè mi piaci e ti ringrazio per aver detto che le mie di guance fossero morbide. » Disse Kenma, facendo girare la testa dell'altro nella sua direzione, lasciandogli un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra.

**Author's Note:**

> love levken please :(


End file.
